O Meio Dia e o Pôr do Sol
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Um amor único... que mudou o rumo das vidas de muitas pessoas... Luna Lovegood presenciou e mesmo agora depois de muito tempo ela ainda sente a falta deles...


**O Meio Dia e o Pôr do Sol...**

Era um dia, quente, porém havia ventos fortes que desalinhavam os longos cabelos loiros de Luna Loveggod, ela estava no topo de um abismo, da onde podia observar todo o vilarejo de Homesgade, na sua época escolar aquela vista era á que mais lhe agradava, se quisesse veria os portões de Hogwarts, e bastava virar e ver a vila que tanto gostava, ver a floresta se estendendo por um enorme local, uma floresta que povoava seus sonhos e seu imaginário, também se fosse outra ocasião, outra época, ela estaria observando a floresta com atenção em busca de alguns dos animais que seu pai vivia lhe dizendo que moravam ali, (quem sabe até os Heliopatas?).

Mas era uma época triste e ali não era mais seu lugar favorito, apesar de estar estranhamente ligada a ele.

Afastou-se lentamente da beirada do abismo e se concentrou no pequeno mausoléu duplo que havia ali, colocado estrategicamente no lugar que dava a melhor vista, do vilarejo e de Hogwarts. Era um belo "monumento" ela pensou com certo sarcasmo, adquirido recentemente diria seu marido. Era certo que pelo menos um dos "ocupantes" do mausoléu estivesse realmente feliz, com a beleza e imponência de sua morada definitiva, e estaria rindo da timidez do outro ocupante.

Ela se ajoelhou e passou levemente a mão pela placa onde estava gravado o nome daqueles que mudaram definitivamente sua visão e compreensão do mundo e do amor.

A pedra negra, fria e brilhante era certo bálsamo em seu coração ferido pelos escombros e estilhaços da guerra que transformara o mundo mágico. E ao mesmo tempo era adaga afiada que fazia seu coração voltar a sangrar com força total reabrindo a ferida mal cicatrizada e que ela temia jamais encontrar a cura total.

Ela estivera presente no dia em que o amor unira de forma definitiva as almas daqueles cujos nomes estavam gravados na pedra negra, e cujos corpos descansavam dentro do mausoléu. Protegidos por uma magia infinita que os deixariam intactos pelo resto da eternidade... Juntos como sempre eles almejaram após o primeiro beijo.

Ela também estivera presente na noite derradeira onde àqueles jovens entregaram suas vidas por amor... Amor à eles e a todos no mundo mágico, selando com suas vidas a encarnação do mal que desolava tudo e a todos que via pela frente.

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto... Não temendo expressar toda dor que havia em seu coração pela perda deles.

Durante muito tempo em sua vida ela achara que tudo era possível, que nada podia lhe surpreender, que ela podia encontrar qualquer explicação pra duvidas que tivesse, mesmo que fossem explicações loucas e com certeza com um grande toque de fantasia, ela sempre achava uma explicação.

Até o dia em que se deparou com o maior enigma da vida, ela se deparou com o amor!

Ah! Foi difícil para ela uma Corvinal, aceitar que havia algo que ela não entendia completamente, então ela resolvera analisar todos a sua volta, resolvera correr os risco de se apaixonar...

Ela pudera observar o amor que Gina sentia pelo Harry, era algo forte tangível e duradouro, era como se mesmo antes deles ficarem juntos fossem os sentimentos mais puros e forte que eles iriam sentir em suas vidas. E quando eles ficaram juntos ela pode ver que realmente aquilo era amor, mas era um amor diferente do que ela conhecera por seus pais, e ela cairá em duvida novamente podia a ver quantas formas de se amar uma pessoa?

Ela sabia que podia haver o amor amigo, que ela conhecerá e aprenderá a devotar toda sua fé neles ao ver o que Hermione era capaz de fazer para proteger Harry, e o que ele era capaz de enfrentar para salva-la se fosse necessário, era obvio que ela o amava e por ele era amada de forma total e muitas vezes incompreensível para os outros,

Vira o amor fraternal, ao ver o forte sentimento que unia o clã Weasley, e como eles incorporavam todos ao seu redor à sua família, Harry, Hermione, ela e Neville foram adotados e protegidos pelo clã como se fossem do mesmo sangue.

Ela sentira a dor, que o amor não correspondido causava ao ver Neville guardar durante muito tempo o amor que sentia por Mione para si e ver estampado o sofrimento visível que ele sofria ao vê-la com outro; mas também pudera ver novamente o amor amizade vencendo todas as barreiras e curando a alma dele, ao encontrar dentro de seu amor a melhor amiga, e devotar a ela sua amizade e receber em troca o verdadeiro amor amigo. Erguendo e se permitindo encontrar um outro amor que lhe devotasse o que ele necessitava, encontrando em Padma o amor que ele merecia.

Ela pudera analisar o amor explosivo que unirá durante muito tempo Hermione e Rony, eles eram diferentes, e a paixão surgira e eles acharam que era amor, mas muito antes do "amor" se dissolver e voltar a ser amizade ela soubera que um dia ele iria acabar.

Ela nunca soube o porquê de sentir isso, mas descobrirá no dia em que voltou seus olhos para o seu próprio sentimento, e virá ali o mesmo sentimento, que existia nos corações de Harry e Gina, nos corações de seus pais, e dos pais de Rony, que havia em seu coração a mesma força arrebatadora do amor, e ele era devotado ao ruivo em questão, guardara para si o amor, enquanto via as idas e voltas de Rony com seu primeiro amor, ela sabia de uma forma incompreensível que um dia ele lhe veria com os mesmos olhos que ela, mas antes tinha que afastar de sua mente (e de seu coração) a lembrança do primeiro amor, que todos sempre diziam ser perfeito. E ela mesma achará muitas vezes ser, afinal mesmo com todas as brigas e diferenças, eles sempre voltavam. Mas era o amor seguro que havia ali...

Realmente ele a via com os mesmos olhos que ela, mas talvez fora um preço alto demais, para que se rompesse o elo entre eles.

Mas nada ensinara mais sobre o amor, do que os fatos vividos há tempos atrás, por esse casal, que era a Luz nas Trevas.

E talvez Luna Lovegood fosse à única pessoa capaz de recontar a historia de amor que surgirá entre eles, como ela já dissera ela estava no começo e no fim, ela acompanhara a distancia o desenrolar dos fatos, mas se havia um dom que Luna tinha era olhar nos olhos deles e desvendar o amor.

Ela como muito outros fora salva por eles, ela como muitos outros chorará e sentirá seu coração se quebrar ao ver os corpos unidos e mortalmente feridos deles, envolta das brumas negras, levando com suas ultimas forças o mal, que andava entre os mundos.

Sentiu o coração latejar e bater descompassado ao passar os dedos trêmulos pelas palavras e frases gravadas em letras bonitas e vermelhas (como o sangue deles derramados, na areia negra do solo da ultima batalha), em poucas palavras, estava ali gravado tudo o que houvera na vida deles.

Ela sentiu garganta aperta segurando o grito indignado preso durante anos nela, encostando o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas, se lembrou dos rostos brancos deles, e da decepção estampada neles ao verem nos rostos amigos a desconfiança e rancor que eles sentiam pelo ser amado, vira ambos olharem em um pedido mudo de compreensão e ajuda, mas ambos os lados da guerra não os aceitavam, eles eram "traidores" eram considerados páreas tanto no lado da luz quantos nos caminhos tortuosos da escuridão. Nós que sempre ouvíamos de Dumbledore que todos merecem uma segunda chance nos esquecemos quando ela nos foi pedida, e o pedido, foi negado, mesmo sabendo que com isso nós a perderíamos, por que ninguém que os olhassem acharia que ela o abandonaria a se ver sem apoio da ordem, mas nem assim, os corações rancorosos, esqueceram, o passado e o aceitaram, eu me recordo que gritei, e implorei para que eles analisassem a questão melhor, e não os abandonassem a sorte dos comensais, mas a palavradela elaconfessou nunca foi a mais importante na ordem, talvez se Minerva estivesse ainda viva, ou quem sabe a Sra. Weasley não tivesse presa a uma maldição, e em estado de coma profundo, ela fosse escutada, pois quando ela soube do fato, chorou durante dias, por terem abandonado sua filha amada.

Ela estava presente na sede, quando tudo ocorreu, mas confessou que não viu, quando as trevas também os repeliram, mas depois pude ver nos olhos deles as marcas da luta que tiveram que enfrentar para saírem vivos do covil da fera, sei que isso foi importante no final das contas, pois se eles tivessem sidos acolhidos pelas trevas, ainda haveria guerra no mundo mágico.

Harry era o escolhido, mas o mal não seria finalizado somente com a morte dele, e aqueles cujos corpos ali repousavam foram os únicos a entenderem a ultima charada de Dumbledore, Harry matou o corpo físico de Voldemort, mas fora a união e o amor deles que o selaram definitivamente, ainda haveria outros com vontade de dominar o mundo mágico, mas se tivermos sorte nunca haverá outro Lorde das Trevas, pois o amor deles cuidaria para sempre de que isso jamais acontecesse, e poderíamos viver durante eras em paz.

Luna soluçava de encontro à pedra fria e murmurava desconsolada a falta que eles faziam para ela, e para muitos, que nem ao menos encontravam ali o bálsamo para as feridas, se culpando por terem abandonados eles a própria sorte.

Ela levantou os olhos e viu mais ao longe a figura alta e sofrida de Rony, seu marido, que estava ali esperando que derrubasse todas as lágrimas que pudesse pelos amigos ali enterrados, compreendia, que mesmo que Rony desejasse estar ao lado dela, chorando, ele talvez nunca conseguisse se aproximar mais do que isso, ela compreendia que ainda havia muito sangue, e a ferida em seu peito ainda estava aberta, jorrando todo o arrependimento que sentia por ter se deixado levar pelo antigo rancor e não estendido a mão e dado o apoio quando ainda ela estava viva.

Ela compreendia, mais isso também não deixava de lhe doer um pouco, pois nada, ela poderia dizer para curar esta ferida, nem a dele, nem a de Harry e de todos os outros membros da ordem, que carregavam agora a culpa por não terem visto o que estava em frente aos seus olhos, eles não havia compreendido que o amor é capaz de tudo, não tinham se lembrado das palavras sabias de Dumbledore: O amor é a único sentimento que será capaz de trazer a luz nas trevas.

Passou levemente os dedos pelas inscrições ali magicamente gravadas logo abaixo dos nomes deles:

Era uma frase que ouvira pela primeira vez da boca da amiga tão querida quando ela lhe dissera, que se sua vida por algo maior lhe fosse tirada, ela já havia encontrado o verdadeiro amor, que lhe tornará uma poetisa, lhe dando condição de declarar seu amor ao amado, que via todos os dias seus sonhos nos olhos dele, e que já podia descansar na busca eterna, pois nunca haveria amor maior que o que os unia.

Logo ao lado desta inscrição havia a outra, que lhe fora confessada por ele, ao lhe explicar o porquê de ser o seu próprio nome a palavra mais bonita que ele já ouvira.

** Descansem meu leito solitário ****Toda a palavra pode ser bonita,**

** Na floresta dos homens esquecida,****Depende de quem fala e se é dita com sinceridade.**

** À sombra de uma cruz, e escrevam nela: ****Eu adoro quando a mulher que eu amo,**

** - Foi Poeta – Sonhou – E amou na vida. ****Chama-me pelo meu nome.**

E ali estava à descrição nas palavras deles sobre o amor que sentiam e como isso bastava para serem felizes, mesmo enfrentado a guerra, contando apenas um com outro, mesmo sabendo dos terrores que assolavam o mundo deles, o amor deles era o bastante para fazê-los felizes... Eles tinham um ao outro e isso era o que importava.

Marcados na pedra escura, logo Abaixo dos nomes que mais importavam um para o outro.

Ela não podia deixar de sentir um pouco da ironia ao ver o que era o mundo dela, agora que eles provaram com a morte que estavam do lado "certo", que ele realmente fora capaz de largar o caminho negro que ele traçara antes de se apaixonar por ela, quando ele compreendera que o amor dela era mias importante que antigos e ultrapassados preconceitos imbuído nele desde criança.

Eles erguiam um mausoléu digno de Heróis para eles.

Mas quando fora necessário, o apoio deles este mundo provara ser tanto ou mais preconceituoso do que o dele, julgando não ser ele digno de uma segunda chance.

Olhou para a placa logo acima da que ela escolherá para colocar no jazigo, olhou para placa enviada junto com flores pelo ministério e por todos os membros da ordem, e não pode conter um sorriso sarcástico diante das belas palavras que embora forem completamente merecidas por eles, chegaram tarde demais para realmente importa pro casal. Palavras ditas sinceramente por Molly ao saber da morte deles. Palavras que teriam sido recebidas com sorriso por eles, ao verem que o amor deles fora aceito e entendido em sua magnitude, mas agora elas só importavam para as crianças, e que liam sobre a antiga guerra, e viam seus heróis com olhares brilhantes de orgulho.

Que viam ali o marco definitivo de que agora depois de tantos anos de trevas, longos dez anos, que para ela diante de tanta dor fora muito mais, e imaginava que talvez para eles, que estavam mesmo em meio dor juntos fora um pouco menos ameno de se suportar, mais ainda assim doloroso o suficiente.

**"Aqui jaz, não somente duas almas que com o sacrifício de sua vida selaram o mal, que destruía dia a dia nosso mundo, mas que também deram ao mundo a maior lição que poderia ser aprendida, eles ensinaram que nada importar mais do que o Amor, que nenhum outro motivo deve ser protegido com afinco e por toda a humanidade do que o amor.**

**Duas pessoas, que o simples desejo de dar ao mundo a chance de encontrar a paz e o mesmo amor que eles encontrarão foram suficientes para salvar nossas almas.**

**Aqui neste pequeno pedaço de paraíso, eu deixo a filha de meu coração com aquele que ela escolheu para amar, e que por ele fora amada.**

**Que por amor levou à luz as trevas, que por amor caminhou por caminhos dolorosos, porque sabia que não haveria felicidade nos caminhos claros se ele não estivesse ao seu lado.**

**Aqui neste pequeno pedaço de paraíso, eu deixo um grande homem, a quem aprendi a amar e admirar, por ter sido um homem corajoso o suficiente para se entregar ao amor, poucos o são! E por amor deixar o caminho mais fácil, o caminho que todos esperavam dele, que por amor dissipou as trevas e trouxe a paz ao meu mundo.**

**Uma grande Bruxa para um grande Bruxo."**

_**Molly Weasley e todo o Mundo Mágico.**_

Havia um sorriso em meio às lágrimas de Luna ao se recordar da ultima cena do casal, quando em meio ao caos da ultima batalha decisiva de Harry contra Voldemort, lutaram ao lado daqueles que durante anos os haviam evitado e, não reparado que eles eram os anjos negros, que com sua fúria haviam aniquilado mais comensais que muitos; que lutavam sozinhos e ao seu modo, por um mundo onde poderiam viver em paz.

Lembrou-se com um aperto no coração de vê-lo realizar o antigo rito de aprisionamento do mal, porque no final das contas Harry não poderia fazer o feitiço afinal sua alma, estava maculada pelo ódio, e somente o amor era capaz de destruir completamente Voldemort; e ver nos olhos dela a dor ao compreender que isso o mataria, viu ela se aproximar-do amado e como se fosse um só eles proferir as palavras do antigo poder, selando o mal.

Ela sorria, um sorriso triste e com gosto de saudade... Ao se recordar de vê-los ainda abraçados, jogados pela força da magia no chão de areias negras, com os olhares presos um ao outro, com os corpos feridos e a magia da vida se esvaindo aos poucos, viu o tumulto em volta deles, mas eles não notaram.

Naquele momento só havia eles no mundo e com os rostos juntos pode se ouvir nitidamente o murmuro das vozes juntas.

**- Eu te Amo. **

Uma canção pro corações destruídos, que estavam ali.

E usando as ultimas forças eles trocaram um beijo igual ao primeiro deles, um beijo onde o amor existia em cada movimento e toque.

Selando o ultimo suspiro, as faces juntas e um sorriso genuíno no rosto eles morreram com o grande amor de suas vidas em seus braços.

Luna se recordava da agonia estampada na face de Harry ao vê-la ali, jogada, seu sangue misturado ao do amado, ele chorou, as primeiras lágrimas que ele derramava desde o dia em que ela partira, anos atrás ao escolher caminhar lado a lado ao seu grande amor.

Viu com pesar Rony se ajoelhar com a cabeça entre as mãos e murmurar um pedido de desculpas... Um pedido compartilhado por todos os sobreviventes que conhecerá os dois jovens tomados pela morte, com um sorriso no rosto, porque não importava nada mais para eles do que estarem juntos.

Ela levantou-se com dificuldade, pois seu corpo estava dolorido, e sua vista embaçada pelas lágrimas abundantes, que ainda escorriam em seu rosto, Conjurou duas rosas, uma negra e outra branca.

Deixando elas em cima do monumento gravado com os nomes dos amigos.

Antes de se afastar totalmente virou-se e disse ainda com voz entrecortada pelo choro.

- Meus amigos queridos, eu jamais imaginei em nossa época de escola que vocês seriam o alicerce de minha vida. Sempre lhe admirei amiga, e confesso que temia você meu amigo, mas durante os anos negros desta guerra, que se abateu em nosso mundo vocês salvaram muito mais do que a minha vida naquele dia, vocês me permitiram ver o verdadeiro amor. Já faz cinco longos anos desde que vi seus sorrisos pela ultima vez, e confesso que mesmo podendo dormir em paz pela primeira vez em dez anos depois daquela noite, a saudade que eu sinto de vocês não se abrandou nenhum pouco. Eu amo vocês. E juro que vou viver minha vida honrando a cada segundo o sacrifício de vocês para que não somente a minha, mas a de todos que me são caros sermos felizes... Obrigado.

Luna foi à direção do marido Rony Weasley que ficara lhe esperando e aceitou o abraço forte do homem amado.

E ouviu com uma pontada de dor ele falar:

- querida você acha que um dia ela vai me perdoar, por não ter feito algo pra protegê-la e ficar ao lado dela, quando ela necessitou? Jamais me perdoarei por não ter entendido o que ela sentia por ele e o que ele sentia por ela.

Luna olhou nos olhos do marido e viu a ferida aberta, causada ainda pela culpa.

- eu creio, meu amado, que ela já lhe perdoou há muito tempo.

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela se sentiu feliz, vendo nos olhos dele o mesmo sentimento dela.

- agora só falta vocês se perdoarem.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

- acho que um dia eu e Harry conseguiremos falar pessoalmente a ela o quanto nos arrependemos por não ter estado ao lado dela. - ele olhou o céu e completou a frase com um sorriso triste – Sabe o que é mais doloroso Luna?

- o que? – ela o olhava atenta.

- é que jamais ficaremos sabendo o quanto ela foi feliz ao lado dele, pois com nossos pensamentos idiotas e tolos, perdemos os melhores dias da vida dela, os dias em que ela teve o grande amor ao lado.

- é, - ela pensou por um instante e completou – Quem sabe alguém um dia resolva contar ao mundo a verdadeira historia de amor, entre eles.

Rony olhou a esposa, pensativo enquanto a mente dela vagava para uma caixa guardada a sete chaves por ela... Uma caixa que continha os diários, fotos e lembranças do maior amor que ela já vira na vida.

Talvez um dia ela contasse ao mundo, uma historia de amor... Quando não fosse mais tão doloroso abrir a caixa e ver todos os sonhos deles, perdidos, todos os sorrisos trocados e quando ver as juras de amor, não lhe fizessem sangrar por dentro, talvez no dia que restasse apenas a saudade querida e não a dor da falta irremediável, ela contasse aquela historia.

Luna se afastou do Mausoléu, mas não antes de se virar e ver nitidamente a cor Vermelha e forte das rosas, em cima dos nomes amados. Abençoando o amor do ultimo casal Malfoy... Um amor único.

**Hermione & Draco**

** Granger Malfoy.**

Ela deu um sorriso do fundo de sua alma ao se recordar de outra frase que eles sempre diziam:

**_Não existe somente o dia e a noite. _**

**_Há o meio dia e o pôr do sol... _**

**_E você nunca vai entender como a gente Ama o pôr do sol e o meio dia._**

**Vivian Drecco**

**NT: Durante uma noite, em que eu queimava de febre, sentei em frente ao computador e deixe meus mais queridos pensamentos sobre o amor fluírem. Admirei-me ao ver o resultado de meus sentimentos. Uma poesia, triste e ao mesmo tempo alegre, onde eu encontrei o alento pra minhas dores, e compreendi o significado de amar alguém, mesmo ele não sendo o que esperam para estar ao seu lado.**

**E pude deixar claros meus pensamentos sobre o verdadeiro amor. E com base neles, resolvi escrever esta fic, que é sobre um dos meus casais (pra falar a verdade eu amo esse shipper).**

**Talvez um dia eu poste a poesia, como uma das cartas da Mione para o Draco, quando, a Luna (que tomei emprestada para ser minha guardiã de pensamentos, nesta fic, já que normalmente é a Mione que me empresta sua "voz") se sentir a vontade para mostrar o conteúdo da caixa, que contem o Amor deles.**

**Como contar uma historia de amor? Que mesmo deixando em nossos corações aquela sensação querida, e alegre consiga expressar também a dor, e o resultado da falta de compreensão que apesar dos pesares ainda existe neste mundo doloroso e triste em que vivemos. É difícil enfrentar as cobranças e todas as palavras duras e desconfiança de todos quando o seu coração não segue o pré-estabelecido para nós.**

**Ver o nosso amor ser apontado como errado, como sujo ou até mesmo como falso pelas pessoas que deviam nós apoiar e estarem ao nosso lado independente de nossas escolhas.**

**Como se nosso coração fosse manobrado pelos sentimentos vis, que existem no mundo. Somente o amor verdadeiro, puro e inebriante suporta as provações deste mundo vil.**

**Gostaria de deixar com esta singela oferta de meus sentimentos e pensamentos a minha opinião, sobre o amor.**

**Mesmo, tendo seu coração dividido entre família, amigos, nunca deixe de ouvir seu coração, nunca permita que os outros julguem seu sentimento, pois eles podem supor o que você sente, porém jamais saberão, pois somente o coração que bate no ritmo do sentimento compreende porque bate.**

**Nunca oculte seu amor e nem deixe de lutar por ele, mesmo se um dia você olhar para trás e descobrir que aquele sentimento vivido não era o verdadeiro amor, compreenda que durante o tempo que ele esteve em seu coração lhe trazendo as alegrias e as tristezas, que todos os sentimentos não importam se são reais ou não trazem, durante aquele tempo ele era o "seu amor".**

**Ocultar um amor verdadeiro**

**É o caminho mais perto para tristeza...**

**É a estrada vazia que escolhemos por medo de perder, seguir, mas nada mais traz a derrota que o medo de tentar.**

**Podem dizer que eu sou uma incorrigível romântica, eu sou mesmo, porém, nada mais do que amar pra compensar todas as dores que as dificuldades da vida nos trazem, marcando nossas almas e nos deixando triste, um amor, é sempre um balsamo, para uma ferida aberta.**

**E talvez seja um amor errado ou um amor que não deveria acontecer, que seja destinado a ser o grande amor da sua vida.**

**E com a historia de Draco & Hermione mostrei que mesmo, nem tudo dando certo no final, porque não importa se é uma estória ou historia, às vezes aos olhos dos outros, não houve um final feliz, mas quem sabe aquele final, não foi feliz? De uma forma, dura pra os que vêem de fora, mas doce para aquele que viveram o final! Pois a meu ver eles viveram a vidas deles plenamente aproveitando cada segundo juntos, e escolhendo terminar a jornada juntos.**

**Talvez se um deles sobrevivesse, ele nunca soubesse o que é ser feliz novamente, talvez, conseguisse, mas é o livre arbítrio de todos nós que fazem valer cada segundo da vida, por amor eles viveram juntos, por amor eles morreram juntos.**

**No caso deles, eles morreram felizes, porém em qualquer outro caso, talvez, não fosse o caminho certo.**

**Cada historia de amor tem seu final. **

**Não faço apologia a entregar os pontos ao perder um grande amor, faço apologia de se amar, não importa como e não há prova maior do que a dada pela Luna diante da dor de perder seus amigos, e ver o amor entre eles, salvando o mundo, do que viver todos os dias de sua vida, tentando ser feliz, seguir em frente e amar, como eles mesmos deixaram claro, que era a única coisa certa a se fazer neste mundo frio e vil.**

**Porque para mim, foi e sempre será o amor o sentimento que rege minha vida, acompanhada pela razão e sustentada pela inteligência.**

**Experimente amar.**

**_Agora alguns créditos que deverão ser dados. _**

** Descansem meu leito solitário Toda a palavra pode ser bonita,**

** Na floresta dos homens esquecida,****Depende de quem fala e se é dita com sinceridade.**

** À sombra de uma cruz, e escrevam nela: ****Eu adoro quando a mulher que eu amo,**

** - Foi Poeta – Sonhou – E amou na vida. ****Chama-me pelo meu nome.**

** Hermione...Draco...**

**A poesia que Mione diz a Luna, que coloca na placa do casal é o epitáfio do poeta ÁLVARES de AZEVEDO, um poeta do período romântico brasileiro, que é um dos meus favoritos. Foi tirado do livro Poemas escolhidos, editora moderna. 1997.**

**E que será meu epitáfio, se eu não criar nada, que se pareça mais comigo até lá.**

**A frase dita por Draco, sobre o que ele mais gostava, é do incomparável, maravilhoso, poeta RENATO RUSSO. Renato falou está frase em uma entrevista senão me engano, que depois de sua morte (que ainda me dói.) foi publicado em um livro, infelizmente emprestei esse livro e não tiveram a sensibilidade de me devolver, porém acho que é Renato Russo e A a Z.**

**Só da uma olhada, pois acho que só tem dois livros antigos sobre a vida de Renato que contem entrevista dele. Nem preciso dizer que concordo em gênero, numero e grau com Renato, e lamento muito a morte dele, afinal Ele compôs uma musica para cada dia da minha vida, sempre encontro em suas canções algo que me identifico.**

**Neste momento é "quando você voltar" e "Vento no litoral" lindas.**

**O titulo também foi tirado deste mesmo livro por sinal (vê como eu gosto desse livro li, a mais de cinco anos e ainda está preso em minha memória.).**

**_Não existe somente o dia e a noite. _**

**_Há o meio dia e o pôr do sol..._ **

**A continuação dela é minha.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Vivian Sales de Oliveira.**

**Espero que vocês dêem uma passada e leiam a poesia é so dar uma olhada no meu profile... eu vou postar hoje também.**


End file.
